


Two Sugas, Please

by RueShe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bad Flirting, Drabble, Guest Appearance: Kuroo the flirt, Jealous Sawamura Daichi, Kenma drinks cider, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Short One Shot, change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueShe/pseuds/RueShe
Summary: Daichi and Suga work at a coffee shop. Guest starring Kuroo the flirt and Kenma, who puts up with him (lovingly).
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	Two Sugas, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, my friend Ems made a "two Sugas please" joke so here we are :)

“Hello, welcome to--oh, it’s you. Hey, Kuroo,” Suga greets from behind the espresso machine. The cafe is mostly empty, just some regulars sitting at the tables by the windows in front of laptops and textbooks. Daichi’s somewhere in the back, making more pumpkin spice muffins, which means Suga’s in charge of all the coffee orders for a while.

“Hey Suga, what’s poppin,” Kuroo replies, smirk in place. Suga rolls his eyes. Kenma peeks out from behind Kuroo to wrinkle his nose at Kuroo’s choice of greeting, then drops a hand from his PSP to give Suga a little wave. Suga thinks Kenma’s ick face is adorable. It’s a bummer Kuroo didn’t see it.

The two of them have been stopping by around 9am every day since Suga first started working at the cafe a few months ago. Suga can’t tell if they’re dating or just really close friends, but he’s never seen one without the other. Kenma trails Kuroo up to the counter.

“Black coffee? And a hot apple cider?” he asks, assuming they’re getting what they usually get. They’ve been ordering hot drinks since October, when it first started getting into true Autumn. Suga secretly thinks it's cute that Kenma always gets sugary drinks rather than coffee, even though he’s a college student like the rest of them.

What’s cuter, though, is the way Kenma sometimes grips the corner of Kuroo’s sweatshirt when they leave so he can play his game and not get left behind or run into anything.

“Yeah,” Kuroo answers for them, “pleeeease.”

After he makes them and goes to put them on the pickup side of the counter, he asks, “Any cream? Sugar?”

Rather than giving him the usual “No thanks,” Kuroo smirks playfully, leaning his elbow on the counter, and says “Nah, but I’ll take two Sugas,” with a wink that is --Suga reluctantly admits--quite smooth.

“You wouldn’t happen to be hitting on Suga, now, would you?” Daichi appears out of nowhere, like some kind of guard dog, behind him. Suga doesn’t even have to look to know he’s giving Kuroo a Death Glare™. “At his place of work? Are you harassing an employee, Kuroo?”

“Gahh! No! I was just uhhh,” Kuroo’s clearly floundering, and Kenma snickers behind his hand, watching the whole scene unfold before him.

“So you didn’t mean it…?” Suga arranges his face into what he  _ knows _ is an adorably pitiful pout.

“Well, I didn’t--” Kuroo looks back and forth helplessly between Suga and Daichi. He doesn’t want to offend either of them, and he’s starting to wish he’d brought a shovel. It would be handy for digging himself out of this hole.

“So you  _ were _ ,” Daichi says, drawing himself up to appear more physically imposing despite being shorter than Kuroo.

Kuroo’s face pales. “I, um, I need to go.” He practically sprints out the door and down the sidewalk, away from the cafe. Suga begins to laugh, and the other two join in immediately.

Kenma’s left giggling in front of Suga and Daichi and has to put his game away to grab both drinks since Kuroo was too busy escaping to take them. “That was a good one,” Kenma says, once he’s finished laughing, “See you guys tomorrow.” Kenma knows that this interaction will probably be the most exciting thing to happen to him today. Seeing Kuroo flustered was a rare and beautiful sight.

After Kenma is out the door, Suga elbows Daichi. (It knocks the wind out of him--why is Suga so violent? And strong?) “Babe, you shouldn’t scare the customers!”

He looks incredulously at his boyfriend. “You’re one to talk, Suga. I thought he was gonna piss himself thinking he actually offended you. How do you even trick people into thinking you’re the nice one?”

Suga’s only answer is to cackle.

“It was a pretty good line, though, don’t you think?” Suga asks.

Daichi’s eyes widen and his face drops. “Suga, oh my god.”

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Why are you even dating me?”

Suga looks around him, as if in search of the source of Daichi’s random--and somewhat concerning--question. “Umm--”

“I didn’t even--It was  _ right there _ , and I didn’t even-- that was such an easy line and I never--”

“Aww, babe, don’t worry. I love you even though you’re dumb.” Suga says it with a smile, his most angelic one, that he happens to know makes Daichi’s knees weak.

Sure enough, Daichi’s eyes soften and he says “Thank you,” before squinting his eyes a little. “Wait--”

Suga karate chops Daichi’s stomach, cutting him off.

“You really are a demon,” Daichi wheezes.

_ A cute one, though _ , Daichi thinks, as Suga curls his fingers on his head in an imitation of horns.  _ The cutest. _

**Author's Note:**

> Pretend Noya and Asahi are on a coffee date and see the whole thing unfold and Asahi is blushing up to his ears on Kuroo's behalf while Noya just points his finger and laughs so hard that he cries.


End file.
